


Darling, I Love You

by FFanon



Category: Mob City
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Heavy Angst, Jasmine isn't mentioned by name, Marine Joe Teague, Memories, Tumblr Prompt, World War II, Writing, picture prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 17:26:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15320505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFanon/pseuds/FFanon
Summary: After all his training, Joe finally sees the horrors of war.  The only woman who brings him comfort is his wife whose waiting for him to come back to her.





	Darling, I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the two pictures below on Tumblr and instantly thought of Joe and this little drabble. *The gif at the end is not mine*

 

The tip of the pencil grinds down as Joe presses harder and harder with each stroke.  He can still smell the scent of burning flesh and hear the terrified yells of grown men whose limbs were blown off.  Sitting in his foxhole, sun almost set, his mind thirsts for relief from the first images of true war that he’s finally seen. The only image that pops into his head is of her, his gorgeous wife.  In his time of fear and sorrow, that is who he thinks of to bring him comfort.  

He grabs the tiny notebook and pencil he keeps in his pocket and just finds himself start writing.  Writing as if to her.  But after writing the pet name he calls her, all he can find himself to do is repeatedly write ‘I love you’ - over and over. As the horrid memories start rolling in faster, the image of her sweet face slowly disappearing, his hand becomes frantic as he scribbles faster and faster.  Anything to keep her with him. 

 

The young men crying for their mothers

 

_I love you_

 

Chunks of human flesh at his feet

 

_I love you_

 

The pungent odor of burnt hair 

 

_I love you_

 

The clouded look of the eyes of the dead

 

_I love you_

 

What if he doesn’t make it home?

 

_**I love you** _

 

_**** _


End file.
